


# 16 During their evening rituals

by 221_french_bee



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221_french_bee/pseuds/221_french_bee
Summary: A small text to celebrate this day, and how a simple meeting can change a life forever. Or how Sherlock and John have both changed their night rituals, because of each other, thanks to each other.





	# 16 During their evening rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 29th of January to our favourite idiots!  
> And as always, feedback and comments are appreciated.

_I know it was supposed to be the morning rituals, but I’ve already had an idea for the evening rituals, so I've twisted the order for that one._

Before he and Sherlock became what he still shyly called a couple, when John wanted to go to sleep, he had his little evening ritual. He would drink the last sips of his cup of tea, perform his night ablutions on the bathroom, then go upstairs to his room to change into his pajamas and get into his bed with a book.

Sherlock, for his part, had close to no nightly rituals, mostly because he loathed sleeping, but also because his nocturnal activity was actually quite close to his daytime activity. While John would go upstairs to sleep, he'd stay in the living room to play his violin, or in the kitchen to conduct an experiment. His only concession regarding night activities was to contain the more explosive and/or smelly experiments during daytime, mostly because a sleep-deprived John was so tetchy it wasn't worth the pain.

Even after they became a couple, Sherlock's sleeping patterns didn't change much, although he did take up the habit of catching a cat nap after a good rumble on the sheets. But if John didn't change the detective's habits regarding nocturnal activity, the new relationship certainly changed the evening’s rituals for both of them.

Now, if the doctor wanted to go to bed, he would still drink the last sip of his cup of tea, put his pajamas and lay in a bed with good book. But the pajamas would now come from the shelf next to Sherlock's sock index, in their shared downstairs bedroom, and the book would be waiting for him on the new nightstand, by _his_ side of _their_ bed.

And, above all, now Sherlock came with him.

The detective would sit next to him in their bed, lying at his side while he dove into his mind palace, or sharing light to read some chemical book or files regarding a case.

Even if he stood up again later to go to the kitchen to pursue his experiment, Sherlock now waited for John to fall asleep, ready to catch his book before it fall to the ground, and to pull the blanket over his lover's body.

Some nights they wouldn't say anything to each other, only kissing goodnight, happy with the shared domesticity. Others, their bedroom would be filled with pants of pleasure, the sound of flesh against flesh, with cries of desire and adoration shared between two passionate lovers. Either way, they always laid at each others' side, cuddling until one of them fell asleep.

Instead of a cold spot in his too-big bed, John would now make himself comfortable next to his amazing boyfriend. Instead of the hard wood of their kitchen's chair, Sherlock would rest under their warm cover, the calm breath of his beloved John next to him.

Yes, becoming a couple had changed their evening rituals. But neither of them minded.


End file.
